Falling For The First Time
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: A Waffy Gohan 'n Videl song fic! to the song "Falling for the First Time" by the Barenakedladies. An AU about the unmasking of The Great Saiyaman. R+R


Author's notes: Gohan 'n Videl, there just aren't enough of these fan fictions, especially song fics sooo when I heard this so

**Falling for the First Time**

**************************************************************************************************************************

Author's notes: Gohan 'n Videl, there just aren't enough of these fan fictions, especially song fics sooo when I heard this song on my CD player one night I knew the song "Falling for the First Time" by the Barenakedladies would be perfect for Gohan and Videl fic. Teen Gohan has won my admiration for now in the " The Great Saiyaman Saga" it's so kawaii the "geek super hero" In this fic I go AU for the unmasking of Great Saiyaman, so it's not what really happened just my imagination. All underlined things are song lyrics.Ja ne enjoy! 

"Bye Kaasan!" teen Gohan said as he raced out the door and up towards the sky in his "super hero, The Great Saiyaman (the defender of Satan City!) Attire" 

This morning however his thought were more focused on a certain classmate of his rather than the safety of the city or his direction towards Orange Star high school.

I'm so cool, too bad I'm a loser

"I know being a super hero can be tough but shouldn't I seem just a little bit cooler than I am now? Maybe my motto's need work…" Gohan privately thought to himself.

I'm so smart, too bad I can't get anything figured out

Then an old familiar thought entered his mind: "Why did you have to go Tousan? Couldn't you have just used instant transmission back right before Cell exploded?" Gohan cringed at this thought he knew he hadn't really been the cause of the death of his father but in some way he felt responsible for it. His thoughts then transfixed on his school. "And Videl, there's something I'll never figure I bet I'm being henpecked already (just like my mom!) I don't think she'll blackmail me (you never know though…) even if she does know who I really am but I can't imagine telling her about my little family "secret" I hope everyone has forgotten about the "Gold fighter" I should have never done that I bet _that's been made a legend out of…"_

I'm so brave, too bad I'm a baby

I'm so fly, that's why probably why it feels just like I'm falling for the first time

Gohan jumped back as he realized he's nearly missed his target and narrowly avoided smashing into a window by putting a burst of speed upright. He landed in his usual spot and pressed the blue button on his watch to return to his normal school clothing. Quickly he rushed into class about five minutes before class had started. 

I'm so green, it's really amazing  I'm so clean, too bad I can't get all the dirt off me I'm so sane; it's driving me crazy

Gohan took his usual seat. Arisa greeted him. He glanced around seeing all the students with normal lives who would never really knew who _really_ beat Cell, although that really didn't bother him…too much he was never one to hold a grudge, wait a minute, a correction for that would be he never held a grudge against anything that hadn't harmed his family or friends in some way, which reminded him of the thing called "think before you act" (or say, sometimes Gohan said some pretty idiotic things; fitting in is a weird thing) he commented to himself.

_It's so strange, I can't believe it_

Feels just like I'm falling for the first time

Then there was Videl…Class had started, nearly all the time while he vigorously took notes, her stone gaze resided on him. He wished she'd stop it, it really made him nervous. If there was one person who could set him straight she was staring right at him. Gohan never knew exactly why.

Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has it's cost Anyone plain can be lovely, anyone loved can be lost

Perhaps a certain thought in the demi-saiyan's mind never let his real feelings take over. So many close calls he'd had already with Videl, from nearly unmasking him to a near fatal bus crash. The people he cared most about always were most vulnerable. Like Vegeta had with less severity (just a little) No doubt the demi-saiyan had knew that Videl would unmask him sooner or later, he just chose to ignore it. 

What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?

_What if I nurse this infection? Maybe the worst is behind_

Feels just like I'm falling for the first time

So many things like that Gohan chose to ignore and bury himself in books (though most of the time involuntarily, due to his Kaasan) Maybe saving the city was the least of his worries, he just needed time to be himself and he really couldn't unless he was around his family for fear of 99% of the human population didn't find it quite normal to go lifting up cars and sparing faster than an eye could see. All the more better for The Great Saiyaman to be around.

I'm so chill, no wonder it's freezing 

_I'm so still, I just can't get my fingers out of anything_

Videl's watch began to beep and Gohan's saiyan ears heard every word she was saying to the police chief. 

"Videl urgent, robbery at your house , I think there are some thieves you need to deal with", the watch responded.

The teacher droned one while Videl rushed out the door as usual for her police work. And soon Gohan would too. Fortunately he had never rushed off on this particular teacher before, so he guessed the teacher would let him out (to the bathroom…) 

I'm so thrilled to finally be failing

_I'm so done, turn me over 'cause it_

Feels just like I'm failing for the first time

So what if his grades suffered a bit he knew exactly what he was doing in school and besides Videl needed his help, though she would never admit to it. 

Videl was in her caspuled copter smirking and driving very fast, while the Great Saiyaman followed behind out of the view, Videl knew he was there.

_"Finally I'll unmask him!" _she said silently to herself with joy. 

Videl entered her house carefully, she knew there were no robbers she'd set this up and prepared to catch Mr. Saiyaman herself. 

Gohan followed in pursuit of Videl. Cautiously he entered the house with his saiyan vision split secondly noticed the trap he was about to step into and narrowly avoided being caught in a net. He wondered if Videl was ok.

"HAAAAA!" a voiced shouted from behind while Gohan ducked an attacker that came rushing on to him, however he didn't disarm the trap from the front door that proved to be a mistake and found himself hanging upside by his foot in a net. 

"I caught you!" the voice said sounding feminine, Gohan sweat dropped it was Videl, he'd walked into a step up. Gohan chuckled to himself. It took him a second or two to bust right out of the net. 

"Think you could catch me did you?" he said trying to sound super heroish. 

Anyone plain can be lovely, anything loved can be lost Maybe I lost my direction, what if my love is the cost* Anyone perfect must be lying, anything easy has it's cost What if I lose my direction? What if I lost sense of time? What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind

"No I already caught you" she said

and a second later added "Gohan"

It was then Gohan realized his helmet had fallen askew off when he'd been catch in the net.

He smiled weakly at Videl's smug grin. This was the start of something.

And it feels just like I'm falling for the first time

********************************************************************************************************

**Authors notes:** * meant that I changed the lyrics there to make it fit in with the fic, the real lyric was _What if our love is the cost_. Well hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!

********************************************************************************************************


End file.
